This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. DNA replication in eukaryotes has been extensively studied at the genome wide level in budding yeast. These studies have led to a picture wherein DNA replication initiates from a large number of origins and progresses at widely variable rates over different parts of the genome. The progressing fork has also been described to pause at numerous specific sites in the genome of wild type yeast. These data have been interpreted to mean that the dynamics of replication fork progression are strongly affected by local chromatin structure or architecture. Here, we monitored the genomic association of the replication fork-coupled GINS complex through the cell cycle. A mauscript describing this work has been submitted for publication (Abstract below)